


6 Prideful Rogues + 2 Prideful Bats + the 2 Monogamous Cishets Gotham's Allowed to Have

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Gotham Pride [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 6+2+2 Things, Coming Out, Flowers, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Gotham's citizens aren't all monogamous cishets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Based on my friend Eli and I deciding that calling Joker Jack Napier is dead naming him. However, this fic doesn’t contain Joker cuz I like Riddler better.

1 2 3

“You may have foiled my plans, but you haven’t caught me, Dark Knight!  Quake with humiliation as the Pr—Monarch of Puzzles escapes your grasp!” Riddler fled with a grin.

“Monarch?” Bruce raced to catch the green-clad Rogue.

“My old appellation is too gendered for me.”

“...Edward??”

“My dead name. All of Gotham knows I’m the Riddler!”

“He/him???”

“Suited me better than she/her, but they/them suits me best!”

Bruce hummed.

If he wasn’t fast enough to catch Riddler this time, well... why ruin their good mood?  Riddler hadn’t harmed anybody tonight, so Bruce figured he’d go back to the Batcave and brood.

* * *

Riddler whistled as they waltzed into the safe house with a load of green, silver, black, and white gems.  Their victorious stride and tune was interrupted by Jonathan pressing them against the wall.

“You came out to Batman before coming out to us!?” Jonathan showed them the damning evidence: footage from their latest heist.  Jonathan and Jervis must’ve hacked it to watch.

“Congratulations, Dormouse!” Jervis smooched their cheek. “I’m glad you’ve found terms that better suit you.”

“Jonathan???”

“March Hare???”

Both Jervis and Riddler smiled at him expectantly.

Jonathan’s jealousy eventually melted into affection.  He smooched Riddler’s forehead, “You are my silliest partner.”

“I thought I was your silliest partner?!” Jervis gasped, his honor besmirched.

“You’re my silliest husband.”

“Wonderful!” said Jervis, warm when Jonathan gathered both of them into his embrace. “Shall we celebrate with tea, my lovelies?”

“Jervis, you’d want to drink tea regardless of whether or not we have something to celebrate,” whereas most people cooled off by sweating, Jonathan did so by snarking.

Riddler laughed as they joined their husbands in the kitchen.

4 5

Batman zipped into action when he heard a gasp in a dark alley.  He wondered how many paychecks he’d need to sign to fund 24/7 lighting in every alley.

He moved faster when he heard whacks and groans and thugs scampering away.

“NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY LADY!!!”

“My hero~”

Batman halted.  A grimace formed on his face.

Harley and Ivy were roleplaying again.

“Heya, Batsy!”

A lesser person would flinch at her volume.

“I’d invicha to play with us, but my lady ain’t intah gentlemen!  Maybe when she's playin' with our favorite kitty, huh?” she winked, igniting a possessive kiss from Ivy.

Batman rolled his eyes.

Batman smiled.

Batman gave her a thumbs up.

6 + 1

Selina shamelessly got an eyeful of her lover showed up at her apartment wearing a sparkling black dress, Martha’s favorite necklace, and enough shapewear to form some curves.

“...Brook suits me better right now,” she stood in the threshold, awkward and nervous even though outwardly, she showed no emotion.

Selina pulled her in, “Well, if you’d like my opinion—and bear in mind, I have an eye for beauty; my expertise is highly sought after in my field—you’re just as beautiful as Brook as you are handsome as Bruce.”

Brook smiled.  Selina could tell she was actually crying.

“Let me show you how to do your makeup, dear,” Selina took her in arm, ditching their comparatively boring plans. “You’d look gorgeous with cat’s eye lashes!”

After Brook was snuggled up to Selina and asleep, Selina texted Ivy and Harley.

> Ladies, do I have the foursome for us ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my friends Maria & Sophia with flower help!

\+ 2

Brook eyed her dress with horror when Alfred brought it back to her room.

She’d thrown it in the wash.

Fuck!

“Are you planning on wearing it again tonight, Master Bruce?”

“...No. No, no...” _You’re not mad?_ she wanted to ask.

“I assure you, Master Bruce, it’s no more or less noteworthy than the rest of your eveningwear,” Alfred smiled and patted her shoulder then hung it up.

“Alfred?”

She had his full attention.

She gulped, “...Brook suits me best right now.”

Alfred’s eyes widened.  Then he cleared his throat and hugged her, “My apologies, Madam Brook.” Alfred parted and smiled with crinkled eyes. “Are you out to the public, or is this another private persona?”

“The people I care about know.”

“Very well then, Madam Brook, I shall be discrete with this one as well.”

Alfred may not have been interested in marrying anyone, but he was married to the job.

\+ + 2

Victor looked up from his work when the Dark Knight swooped into his lab to drop off an iced coffee and the latest research regarding Nora’s condition.

The Dark Knight was wearing the winter armor and...

“...Batwoman suits me best right now.”

Victor nodded and sipped the coffee.

“You are a beautiful lady, Batwoman, but you can’t compete with Nora.”

“I don’t need to.  I have my own,” she cracked a rare smile.

Victor cracked an even rarer smile and returned to work.

The Dark Knight left a bouquet of violet and white paired with soft gold.

> Lavender for healing, snowdrops and mullein for hope—small bundles if the recipient’s still sick, I’m told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case it's not clear, the + + 2 refers to Nora and Victor, not Victor and Brook.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
